


Empty Spaces

by reinkist



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Dom/sub, Dreaming, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Intergalactic Soulmates, Mental/Emotional Bond, Other, Overstimulation, Ownership, Possessive Venom, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Prostate Massage, The symbiote has no innate concept of sexuality, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), but takes to it immediately because Eddie is into it, psychic bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinkist/pseuds/reinkist
Summary: All Eddie wants to do is sleep.





	Empty Spaces

_It stole my essence_  
_It's riding my pulse_  
_A burst of black_  
_A breath of smoke_  
_I disappeared_  
_I lost[control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f7tgprbjtg)_

\---

Eddie usually dreamed in something like pictures and video clips, observing a cast of performing characters that his mind assembled and reassembled night after night after night. People he knew, people he didn't, representations of past events and scenarios that felt far more symbolic. He knew there were probably reoccurring themes and shit he should be trying to untangle in all of that, but the thought of doing it had always just made him feel so tired.

This dream was radically different. In this dream he was lying on his back, aware of his own body in a way he usually wasn't. He could see, and at the same time he couldn't. It was more like an awareness of vibration through the ground under his back, his hands, his heels, through the air over his chest, over the tops of his thighs. The vibrations made shapes around him, abstract, nonsensical.

**What are you doing, Eddie?**

The voice was everywhere. It was woven into the fabric of the world around him, thick and dark and attentive. Eddie didn't know. He didn't even know where he was.

**You're with me.**

Eddie supposed that was true.

**It is always true.**

Eddie couldn't move, but he didn't have to. The space around him coalesced into recognizable shapes, stretching and flattening into the muffled softness of the motel room mattress, the hollowness of wood, the shallow, powdery texture of plaster. His present time, his present location. **Now.**

Then, as quickly as a changing thought, it melted into the shape of the Life Foundation lab, a metal floor full of sharp reverberations crooking into towering panes of dull safety glass. Eddie was on the floor, every molecule thrumming with life. **Then.**

Everything about Eddie was perfect. Everything about him was home. The symbiote had known this, known this immediately, and that knowledge rippled through them both. Eddie could feel the pressure of that swelling pride and greed on his body like a physical touch.

**You belong to me.**

Eddie awoke, heart hammering in his chest. He was burning up. He shoved and kicked at the covers, trying desperately to get them off. He rolled over, wheezing into the mattress. The sheets were ice cold against his skin. Cool air rolled over the sweat on his back. Eddie realized with a rush of rage and humiliation that he was rock hard.

"Screw you, man, you were supposed to let me sleep," Eddie complained, flopping back over onto his back. He scrubbed sweat away from his hairline with the pads of his fingers.

 **I wanted to see.** The symbiote's tone was surly.

"Please, please, please just let me sleep," Eddie begged. "I haven't slept in like two days and I just need to..." He trailed off, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Come on, man. I just need to get some sleep. You can watch me dream some other night, okay? If you, uh, have to do that?"

 **No. I demand you explain this.** Feedback of the pleasure throbbing between Eddie's legs flared up his body, and he made a strangled little sound. **I'm bored. I want more of this.**

"No, no, no," Eddie protested, sitting bolt upright and stumbling out of bed. "No you don't." He made a beeline for the bathroom. "I'm not doing this right now."

 **What are you doing?** the symbiote demanded.

"I'm making it go away." Eddie flipped the light switch in the bathroom and the fan began to roar. The harsh fluorescent light over the sink flickered on, a little delayed, and it stung his eyes. He winced against it. Eddie carefully lifted the elastic band of his boxers over his erection as he shimmied out of them and let them fall down his legs.

Eddie shoved the shower curtain out of the way and fumbled around with the unfamiliar knobs in the bathtub. The showerhead sputtered on, and he held his fingers under the water, making sure it was cold enough. Eddie scrunched up his face in preparation. He stepped in, trying to brace himself, every muscle tensing, fists clenched, shoulders up to his ears.

 **What are you doing?** the symbiote roared. **This is unpleasant!**

Freezing water streamed down through Eddie's hair, down his back, down his legs. He clapped his hands to his upper arms, hunching reflexively. His teeth started to chatter. "H-How do you think I f-feel?"

Eddie hadn't even finished speaking before a black tendril shot out from his back and through the spray. It spun one of the knobs until the water started coming out warm, then hot, then so hot that Eddie yelped and had to scramble into the corner of the shower to get away from it. He gritted his teeth, chest heaving, back against the tile, trying to keep control over the rage about to boil over inside him.

His head clunked back against the tile. He was still hard.

"Fine! Fine, you want this to be the night I give you the sex talk?" Eddie stumbled out of the shower and turned to shut off the water. "Then this is gonna be the night I give you the sex talk." Eddie straightened and grabbed a towel off the rack. He rubbed it roughly over his hair.

 **Yes, I do want this to be that night,** the symbiote answered, smugness rolling off it in waves. **I demand it be that night.** Eddie got the impression of covetous hands and greedy eyes all at once at the core of him, a possessive hunger for everything about him, his every experience, his every thought.

Eddie's shoulder hit the door frame. His chest was heaving. His erection throbbed.

 **Do you like that, Eddie?** The smugness was almost unbearable.

"What do you think," Eddie snapped, and tossed his towel down onto the tile. Light stabbed out of the bathroom and into the rest of the dark motel room, a sharp, narrowing triangle on the carpet. He marched back over to the bed and threw himself back down onto it, the sheets rucking up under his wet skin.

This was a step in their relationship that Eddie knew on some level would eventually have to happen. He realized with a little embarrassing jolt of heat that, even though he had been working very hard to push that thought down as far as he possibly could, on a deep, dark, vulnerable level it had still been there, steadily pulsing. He didn't know what it would say about him if he gave in to it, honestly, but, at the same time, it hadn't ever exactly been an option to...not.

 **Decide,** the symbiote demanded. **Explain yourself or sleep.** "Sleep" had such disdain packed into it that it almost made Eddie laugh.

"This is a big deal for humans, okay?" Eddie shut his eyes tightly, turning his head to the side. "You don't do this with just anyone."

Eddie could feel the symbiote begin to paw through the thoughts and feelings that had bubbled up relating to this new topic. Those sort of thoughts had been drowned out completely to make way for more important things since the two of them had first bonded, and, hell, Eddie had gotten in the habit of turning the volume down pretty low on them a long time before then, too, after Anne. The idea of finding someone else, even for a night, had just made him feel sick.

It had been...a while.

The symbiote dug deeper, laying more and more of him open. Past partners, past fantasies, things he'd never even told Anne. "Hey, wait a sec, hold on..." Heat blazed up Eddie's neck. "You do _not_ need to look at..."

 **I do need,** the symbiote interrupted, absolutely dripping with self-satisfaction. It rifled greedily through Eddie's thoughts and memories, examining them with an insatiable hunger that made unexpected heat arc up through Eddie's stomach.

Eddie threw an arm over his eyes in humiliation. The symbiote didn't have the context to actually understand half this stuff, he reassured himself, but he knew it was probably zeroing right in on whatever things Eddie was most embarrassed about and rubbing its scent all over them like a housecat. Eddie's face burned. He hesitated for a moment, then reached down and closed a fist around his erection. He gasped in relief, hips involuntarily jerking off the bed.

 **Yes,** the symbiote hissed, its attention swiveling from Eddie's mind to his body. Eddie bit back a groan, thrusting up into his own hand. **I did this to you,** the symbiote practically purred.

There was absolutely no point in trying to deny it. Humiliation rolled over in Eddie's throat. "Okay, yeah," Eddie admitted, "you did." He buried the side of his face deeper into the pillow. His breath glanced off the pillowcase, hot and damp.

 **Explain,** demanded the symbiote, attention centered hungrily on the movement of Eddie's hand.

Eddie groaned as heat kicked him again in the stomach. "Weren't you just all...Up? In my head?"

 **I want you to explain it, Eddie.** It was infuriating how smug the symbiote was being about this.

"I...I don't..." Eddie sped up the movement of his hand, his breathing high and shallow. "I don't think this is something I can just..."

Without warning and without his own input, Eddie's hand opened and flew up to the pillow behind his head. His erection dropped to his stomach. Eddie cursed in surprise and flung his free arm away from his eyes. Hell no, hell no...The sudden cessation of pleasure had been like a slap to the face. Before he could reach for himself again the symbiote took control of that arm as well, pinning it, too, above his head.

"Oh, screw you," Eddie groaned, struggling for control over his own body and losing. He twisted and kicked until the symbiote took control of his legs, too, and then all he could do was just lay still, his chest heaving. "I thought you were still too weak to pull this kind of shit," he complained.

 **Now, now, Eddie,** the symbiote began, as if Eddie was being the unreasonable one. **We had an agreement.**

"Did we though?" Eddie tossed his head back into the pillow in frustration.

 **You said I did this. Tell me how.** The words came with the impression of an infuriating, toothy smile, grinning wider and wider.

Eddie made a strangled, frustrated sound. "I don't know, man, I..."

He couldn't help his thoughts from twisting into certain hidden shapes, though, shapes of primal, desperate things like being restrained, like being claimed, like being _seen_. The symbiote pounced on them at once, unashamedly examining them, one after the other. Heat began a slow, inevitable climb up Eddie's neck. He arched off the bed in a frustrated sort of ecstasy.

"Don't...Please don't, ask," Eddie begged.

 **Why?** the symbiote demanded.

Eddie groaned. "Look, there's just like, shit you're not supposed to, uh..." His face was burning. "There's just things that this isn't supposed to happen, uh, because of, and it's just, hard to..." The words caught in Eddie's throat and refused to come out.

The symbiote seemed to consider this. **You are mine,** it replied, after a moment.

Eddie let out a quick, shaky breath, almost a laugh. "Y-yeah," he admitted. "Yeah, I guess I, am."

 **All of this is mine.** The greed was back in its voice. **I decide what is supposed to happen.**

"Fuck, I..." Eddie's voice cracked. It was almost too much. Exhaustion weighed on his eyelids, displaced grief burned in his throat. Did he even have room to process this right now? It had only been hours since he thought he'd lost the symbiote completely. He thought it had died to save his life. He was still a tangled mess of awed gratefulness and fury about it, and now it wanted this, too? To just accept him, so easily and so entirely, in a way that he'd never been able to work up the courage to ask of anyone else?

 **You are mine,** the symbiote repeated, as if that should be enough to soothe him.

"Screw you for trying to die for me," Eddie managed to get out, his eyes stinging.

A wave of possessiveness came from within the symbiote, as visceral as a physical touch, clutching at him so tightly that Eddie could hardly breathe. **I will do it again.**

Eddie let out another unsteady sob of a breath. It was almost too much to bear. A part of him that had been long buried was starting to stir, was starting to unclench, to unknot, to push uncertain fingers up out of the soil. He was terrified, but realized with a giddy, half-drunk sort of euphoria that there was no reason to be afraid.

"Please," Eddie begged, and didn't even know what he was begging for. His breath hitched raggedly in his chest.

 **Yes, yes,** the symbiote encouraged. **You are starting to understand.**

The symbiote seemed to consider him. Its regard was unconditional and absolute, and Eddie whimpered, his fingers spasming, his head falling to one side. He felt so raw and scrubbed out, but something in his chest was so light it almost hurt. His skin was so oversensitive. He was burning up. He twisted against the invisible grip on his limbs, spine arching in frustration.

 **I will sate this need of yours,** the symbiote told him, a thousand hungry eyes, a thousand clutching hands. Blackness began to rise from Eddie's hip bones, from the tops of his thighs. It flowed over his skin, twisting like a whirlpool around the base of his erection. Eddie cried out, thrusting uselessly upwards. **From now on I will be the one to do it.**

Eddie tried to argue with that, but the words wouldn't come. A thick black tendril coiled up his length, around and around, lifting it upright and squeezing in an undulating motion that made Eddie choke. "Please," he begged again, voice cracking. "Please, please..."

Triumph erupted from the symbiote. Its entire attention was focused between Eddie's legs, on the slow, sticky spiral of itself around him. Eddie felt his heels scrape the sheets as his knees were pulled up and pushed open.

"Oh, _god_..." Eddie couldn't move, completely at the mercy of the symbiote. Heat flamed up his chest to his hairline like fire on flashpaper. His erection throbbed, and he let out a strangled little cry as a drop of precome oozed from the tip and down over the head. A jittery sort of anxiety and shame clutched at him on the tail end of that rush of arousal, and Eddie turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He wasn't supposed to let anyone see. This wasn't supposed to be something that...

 **The only rules now are mine,** the symbiote told him, and the possessive, covetous rush that accompanied its statement made Eddie whimper into the pillow. **Stop hiding!**

Eddie let out a frantic, breathy laugh. "Look, I'm sorry, I just..." He took another deep breath, then opened his eyes. The symbiote had paused its motion around his dick, but still held it in a tight, unyielding grip. Eddie's heart was pounding, his breathing high and ragged.

 **Good.** Eddie let out a low moan at the praise, eyes glued to the way strands of black had begun to squeeze again at his arousal. **Good, Eddie.**

Eddie groaned as he felt his legs go wider. His knees pushed up towards his chest, exposing him even more completely, and he struggled uselessly against the hold the symbiote had on his arms. He wanted desperately to cover his face, his eyes, his mouth, anything to take the edge off this feeling of white-hot vulnerability. But, in this, too, he was restrained.

 **That's right.** The symbiote sounded so smug. Eddie let out a desperate sob of a laugh. **You are mine.**

"Yeah," Eddie said, voice cracking, eyes going unfocused. "Yeah, I am, I..." Pressure began to crawl downwards from the base of his erection, squeezing at his balls with a circular, sucking motion. It pressed further downwards, nudging into the sensitive skin behind them. Eddie cried out, pleasure shooting up sharply through his stomach. There was a smug wave of triumph from the symbiote, and it did it again.

The symbiote was teasing him, Eddie realized slowly, head hazy with pleasure, chest heaving. His erection pulsed, and another drop of precome followed the first. His eyes stung. His breaths started coming out more and more like sobs. The pressure spread downward, tortuously slow, splitting into two seperate, crawling lines, spreading the flesh of his ass wide.

 **You like this,** the symbiote said hungrily, holding him still, holding him spread.

"Y-Yes, yes," Eddie choked out.

**You belong to me.**

"Yes! Yes..." His dick throbbed again in the symbiote's grip, and he bit back a groan.

**I can do whatever I want to you.**

"Please," Eddie begged, panting and desperate, "yes, yes, please..."

The two separate tendrils of the symbiote began to spiral inward and knit together. Eddie tossed his head, letting out a long, broken moan. The symbiote began to corkscrew into him, a thin tail at first, crawling deeper and deeper.

 **Eddie,** the symbiote said, radiating with smugness and fascination, closely examining the landscape of Eddie's thoughts. The tendril continued to ooze into him, opening him up slowly, widening slightly at the rim of his hole, then wider still. Eddie's breath was ragged. **We are bonded at the cellular level, but when I do this,** it pressed another inch into him, **you feel you are closer to me. Tell me why.**

Eddie couldn't respond with anything but a sharp cry. The symbiote pushed deeper. He clenched around it, and another drop of precome dribbled down over the bands of black still squeezing, tortuously slow, at his erection. The symbiote was everywhere, it felt like, staring deep into his thoughts, watching him, feeling him, greedy for him. Eddie loved it desperately.

 **I will give you more,** the symbiote decided, as if after some consideration. Eddie sobbed out a yes. The tendril widened again as more and more of it pushed inside, and Eddie clenched again around it, uselessly, panting and begging.

The first press against his prostate made Eddie cry out, choked and desperate, eyes wide and sightless. The symbiote thrilled with satisfaction and did it again, and again. Eddie's mouth dropped open, his head falling back, each exhale more like a soft cry. Just when Eddie didn't know if he could bear any more of that relentless pleasure, too much and yet not enough, the symbiote would squeeze his erection in an undulating wave from the base to the head, scratching that itch, sending him higher.

The symbiote seemed enraptured by this process, focused completely on its own cyclical rhythm, marveling at the devastating effect these simple actions were having on Eddie. Eddie sobbed out a moan and the symbiote was there, back in his mind, clutching him, supporting him, devotedly examining and cataloging his every reaction. Suddenly that not enough became too much under the consuming attention of the symbiote, and Eddie let out a choked, gratified cry as the pleasure climbed into an almost unbearably sharp point. He came hard, ropes of white spattering his stomach.

The symbiote withdrew back into his body almost immediately after Eddie came, greedily latching onto his mindless, shaky euphoria, hungrily soaking it in. After a moment Eddie realized it had given him back control over his body, and he collapsed onto his side, wheezing, his limbs like jelly.

 **I approve of this,** the symbiote told him smugly. **We will do this again.**

"Okay," Eddie answered, shaky and incoherent, barely able to speak. It was alright, though. The symbiote had him.

 **You are mine,** the symbiote reaffirmed. That was right. Eddie knew it was.

That was the last coherent thought Eddie had before he was dead asleep.

His mind drifted lower and lower into the dark, sinking down again into the presence of the symbiote. It pulled him close, always awake, always alert, cradling him with adoration.

Wasn't it supposed to be letting him sleep?

 **I am letting you sleep,** it told Eddie, with the attention of what felt like a thousand eyes trained directly on his innermost self.

It was useless to argue, Eddie thought. He relaxed further into its grip, mind floating and euphoric.

This time he'd let it slide.

**Author's Note:**

> my [blog](http://reinkist.tumblr.com)!


End file.
